Renesmee: The Final Chapter Bk 3
by Cullen24Bryant
Summary: This is the third and final novel following Renesmee: My Life and Yours and Renesmee: Eternally Yours Bk. 2 ...I hope you enjoy!


**Chapter 1 A Fresh Start at Happiness **

**Renesmee POV **

As small children we all have a vision of what our future would be. We all have something we expect, we all have something that we want. You dream the big dreams and imagine the pretty and perfect painted picture. You think about things that you just know in your heart will make you happy.

You may even look to your parents and hope that one day you have what they have. Share what they share with one another with the person you will be with for all of eternity.

It's all mapped out; finding the love of your life, getting married, having children, watching them grow into beautiful individuals, and just simply living happily ever after.

You never think about the things that lead to all of that. You never consider the possibility that things will stand in your way, you never once assume something or someone may be out there to take everything you've wanted so badly for so long away from you in a blink of an eye. Not once does doubt ever cross your mind because the idea of happiness allows you to block out the fact that there still is darkness and hate and revenge out there.

Happiness sometimes has the power to throw away your logic and gives you a better chance of being blissfully blind to any hindrance that may occur.

Sometimes when you have everything you've ever wanted you have to fight to keep it like it's the only thing you will ever have.

**Nahuel POV **

I sat angry, angry that Hulien was not understanding, angry that she was seemingly taking the side of a monster.

"You don't know what she did" I said trying to keep my voice respectfully level but I know my anger was seeping through each syllable.

"She is your sister" she said in a calm voice "and if there is one thing I've taught you, it is that family comes first…above and beyond anything or anyone else"

I exhaled trying to keep my temper as tame as I could.

I remember growing up all the things Hulien used to tell me about family, that through thick and thin you protect that family; you never give up on them no matter what. She done that with my mother as she lie there dying giving birth to me. I bit Hulien, turning her into a vampire and still she took me as her own because I was family…I knew what family meant to her.

"Hulien, I wish there was a way you could understand this…but Neatra is evil she doesn't care about anyone but herself"

Hulien nodded and waited a moment before she spoke.

"What the Volturi have planned for her is sickening Nahuel" she stated with a hint of distaste in her tone.

Hulien was right, whether I hated or loved my sister, I wouldn't wish that 'punishment' on my worst enemy, though it seemed like Neatra was my worst enemy. It was barbaric but I'd rather it be her than Nessie.

A quick glimpse of Nessie's beautiful face appeared in my thoughts. I had to quickly rid my mind of that thought. I've been trying for the past few weeks to not think about her, seeing her face only makes being away from her that much harder. I had to completely numb my thoughts whenever they drifted to her beautiful face.

"You're right…but what am I supposed to do?" I challenged

She grabbed my hand tightly as her eyes pierced deeply into mine

"You're supposed to do the right thing"

I knew what she was saying but Hulien should know I could have no control over what the Volturi had planned.

"There is nothing I can do, they won't listen to me even if I tried…"

She nodded slightly "I understand that, they more than likely won't listen to you but if you do nothing…if you just let this happen to your sister then you have to live for the rest of eternity knowing that you turned your back on your sister…on your blood"

"She turned her back on me" I countered vehemently.

"And what does an eye for an eye prove?" she quizzed.

I turned to face out of the window. We were on a plane leaving Volterra; the soft white pillows in the sky engulfed the plane. It was peaceful and serene, but this situation was a far cry from either.

After everything Neatra did, after everything she threatened to do, after everything she said; she was still my sister…she was still my blood-in some form- that much was true.

**Renesmee POV**

"What are we supposed to do about this" I was trying to sound forceful but my voice just came out high pitched and slightly panicked. This would be the umpteenth time Jacob and I had this conversation about Edellah.

"What do you mean what are we supposed to do?" Jacob said almost offended. "You've been bringing this up everyday…I don't know what you want me to say…she phases" he stated with a shrug, as if it were just perfectly common for your infant daughter to turn into a giant wolf spontaneously.

I huffed as I knew this conversation was going to lead to an argument.

"You're the Alpha…you can't force her to stop phasing until she gets to a certain age or something?"

Jacob looked at me like I was stupid…like I was the dumbest person he knew

"What?" I questioned innocently.

"Ness…no I can't control it…and you know I can't. The only thing I can help her with is her temper. She is not going to stop phasing until she learns how to deal with her frustration and anger better" Jacob paused "Why are you acting like Edellah being a werewolf is a bad thing?"

I didn't answer right away.

But as a mother, I'm sorry if it's hard to see my small child turning into a giant dog at a whim. It's a little hard to digest.

"Jacob, there is nothing wrong with it…but what if she is in school and…"

"We will have it handled by then" he interrupted.

"And how do you know that? Over night did you turn into my Aunt Alice?"

Jacob shook his head obviously annoyed by me as he placed his plate in the sink.

"Ness, I'm late for work" he said flatly as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

I didn't say anything as he walked out of the kitchen. I hated having to spend the entire day knowing that he and I had ended a conversation with an argument. I quickly jumped up as I heard our front door opening.

Before he could step out of the door I was in front of him, my arms wrapped securely around his neck and my lips pressed gently against his. We kissed like this for a long moment before I unwillingly pulled away.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. My lips but only centimeters from his as I spoke

"I love you" Jacob said lowly.

"I know" I responded with a smile, I rested my lips against his one last time before he finally had to leave.

I watched him as he pulled off and I sighed. I didn't want to fight with him but I needed answers, we needed to figure out how to handle Edellah and her phasing.

It was a conversation that always seemed to be detoured in some way. A conversation that always seemed to be pushed under the rug, and I couldn't agree with that. I felt like I was the only one who was nervous about this.

It wasn't a bad thing; it made my daughter unique and my daughter more like her father in a wonderful way but it was scary seeing your child phase it was scary not knowing when she would phase. Jacob thought that I thought it was a bad thing and I know that probably hurt his feelings but he didn't understand where I was coming from as a mother.

I knew there was probably nothing he could do, but his nonchalant attitude about the situation rubbed me the wrong way. I felt like he didn't…or wouldn't understand what I was trying to say.

When he got home from work I would have to bring it up and again.

I turned around slowly to head back to the kitchen. I knew today was going to be a long boring seemingly agonizing day.

Edellah and Jakey were spending the day with my parents. My dad had been reading my thoughts and insisted that I have a day to myself.

He told me that I was worrying too much and that a day without a husband or children would clear my mind and help me see things more clearly.

Oh how I felt like he was wrong.

At this moment the only thing I wanted to do was be with my children…to relax and talk to my husband. Being alone with my thoughts made me a little more crazier and wound up than I needed to be.

I couldn't get that half immortal boy out of my mind.

At this point it wasn't even the fact that he'd shown up, it wasn't even the fact that he may or may not have wanted to avenge his mother Serina's death. But it was the fact that he'd disappeared so quickly, with no warning, us having no clue of his location, no way of us tracking his scent.

It was the fact that the way his eyes rested into Edellah's eyes when she phased made me feel uneasy.

Everyone thought I was reading too much into it but I knew what I saw. The anger that radiated off of Edellah when she phased sent a shock wave through my body. She looked menacing; she looked like an animal ready to attack.

When the half immortal boy moved in closer I could feel the energy from him falter off. He looked at Edellah in confusion sprinkled with wonderment. I couldn't explain it. It was like all of a sudden his motives changed, but I couldn't be sure.

I remember that same anger and hatred that oozed off of Edellah's ore completely vanished. I didn't see anger anymore or hatred; I got the sense that she was trying to figure something out, that she was studying this half immortal, trying to read him.

And then that quickly the half immortal disappeared.

We discovered that my father could not read Edellah's mind in her wolf form either so we had no clue what that moment meant that transpired between the half immortal and my daughter. I needed to know why the atmosphere changed at that particular moment.

And most surprisingly as the Alpha; Jacob could not read her mind nor can any of the other wolves in the pack when they are phased.

I remember trying to put everything in perspective. Just witnessing my child phasing into a wolf and also trying to figure out what was going on in her mind.

I've asked her so many questions, and she won't tell me anything. I knew there was only one person in the entire world that knew what was going on, that knew her better than anyone else in the world but I couldn't get a word out of him.

Jakey

His allegiance to his sister was like something I'd never seen. Jakey knew how to talk now but when it came to answering questions about Edellah he wouldn't say a word. Not even in his projections would he shine a light on what his sister was thinking.

I sat down tiredly, in my mind- telling my father his little plan was all wrong… I was miserable I was bored, I was thinking _too _much.

I glanced over at the calendar that was tacked up to our kitchen wall and surprisingly realized my birthday was only days away. I don't think I even realized it was September. Let alone the fact that my birthday was basically two days away.

So much had happened since the end of my junior year in high school, so much in those months had transpired.

In that short time I went from a confused teenaged girl to a happily married woman with two children. It was amazing how quickly life could change, how suddenly everything you thought was impossible or unfathomable could just happen.

That was the great thing about time. In time, so much could alter you for the better. So much could change your perception of life. But time could also be a curse, because in that same time you could lose so much if you do not protect what is near and dear to you.

Lately I have been thinking that I should give up on the idea of having my fairytale. That maybe they just don't exist. I don't want to give up on being happy but sometimes my goal of having this perfect story with the perfect ending with no stress or fear seemed unrealistic.

I quickly dismissed thoughts like that, because who am I to say that wanting a perfect life was unrealistic?

Even with my doubt, even with one problem after another always seeming to find my family; I was not giving up on my perfect story, my perfect fairytale ending.

I had everything in the makings for it; the husband the children the family, anything worth having and anything worth cherishing usually involved some sort of struggle or fight. Well, in my life it seemed that way.

An annoying buzzing sound startled me out of my thought.

My cell phone of course

I walked to the counter and answered the private call

"Hello?"

"It's an emergency, come to the main house now" The voice said urgently.

"Aunt Alice…?" I said panicked. My heart fluttered, my feet were already headed towards my front door, phone still in hand as I yanked my keys from the hook.

"Is it the twins? Is everything ok?" I slammed the car door and my engine roared as I jetted up to the main house.

"Just get here as quickly as you can" Aunt Alice said

"Hello?" I screeched in my phone, nearly yelling in frustration as I heard the dial tone. I slammed my phone shut throwing it on the passenger side seat. I pressed violently down on the gas forcing my Audi to go faster than I thought it was capable of.

I knew Aunt Alice had to have had a vision. A lump grew in my throat as the possibilities of what she could have seen went through my mind like a carousel. She said it was an emergency, her voice sounded cold and frigid. I prayed in my mind that it had nothing to do with my babies as I turned wildly into the drive way.

I was in the house in a matter of seconds, blasting through the front door in a blur.

"Aunt Alice!" I yelled out, my voice panic stricken as I rounded the corner to the living room.

I stop dead in my tracks when I saw about six suit cases piled in the middle of the living room floor.

Confusion and the feeling of my panic melted off of me when I looked up to see who was standing next to the luggage with a bright grin on his face and a single white rose in his hand.

"Jacob?" I said in disbelief. "What…? Why are you…? I thought…? What's going on?" I finally managed to say.

He walked towards me and handed me the rose, he then placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Happy birthday" he smiled. I looked at him in bewilderment, a soft smile resting gently on my lips.

"My birthday isn't until Sunday" I said softly as I placed the single rose to my nose breathing in its sweet scent.

"I know" he nodded.

I looked at him trying to read his face; he just bore into my eyes lovingly. I unwillingly tore my eyes from his to scope the room, noticing that Jacob and I were the only ones here.

"There's no emergency is there?" I asked, obviously already knowing the answer to that question. He shook his head; I could see that he was proud that he'd tricked me.

"No, I figured having Alice call would freak you out a little more" he chuckled.

"You know you nearly gave me a heart attack and I think I broke the car" I joked.

"Well good thing I know a thing or two about them"

I laughed softly looking down at the luggage

"So, what is all of this?" I said referring to the luggage at his feet.

"Its part of your birthday gift"

Once again I allowed the confusion to concur me. He read my facial expression and laughed. He reached down into one of the duffle bags and handed me a rectangular envelope.

"What's this?"

"Open it" he said his voice light and excited.

I opened the envelope; my eyes quickly darted to Jacob's face.

"Plane tickets…?" I said quizzically. He just simply nodded.

I looked back down at the tickets and when I read the location a single tear slipped from my eye.

"I know how much you loved it there and I was able to get the same bungalow" Jacob said softly.

"We're going to Brazil" it wasn't a question, as I stated this now known fact.

"You're happy right?" his face still plastered with that gleaming smile. His eyes studied my face; it almost looked like he was trying to find out if my tears were a good thing.

"Yes, of course I am, I am beyond happy, Jacob I don't know what to …" I didn't finish my sentence as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

"Thank you" I whispered in his ear. Brazil had been the only place where Jacob and I truly did not have to worry about a thing. When we had been there the only problem I had was Nahuel not knowing that I'd gotten married to Jacob. When we were in Brazil there weren't any hindrances blocking my happiness. I didn't have to worry about Joham or Serina, the Volturi of Nahuel's sister or the safety and well being of my children.

At that thought I reluctantly pulled away from Jacob and took the tickets out of the envelope.

"Jake" I said lowly trying hard not to come across rude or ungrateful "there is only two tickets?"

He looked at me confused "right…?" he said it like it was the most obvious thing for me to point out.

"The twins aren't going?" my voice was almost shocked.

"Of course they are not going" he said it as if I'd lost my mind.

"Ness, it's kind of a second honeymoon, so I don't think our children being there would be appropriate" he joked sarcastically. But it was difficult for me to find the humor.

"Jake, please don't get me wrong. This is one of the sweetest things you have ever done for me. And I don't want you to think I don't appreciate it, because I do this idea was perfect but I can't leave the twins…not with that half immortal somewhere hiding"

Jacob sighed and took a step near me grabbing my hand.

"We don't have to worry about him; he is a child…who was scared out of his mind. He isn't coming back, If he was he would have come back by now. You saw his face when he saw Edellah phase; he is just like his mother, he is petrified of us…of the wolves." He paused as he read my face. He could see that I wouldn't change my opinion on the matter "He's not coming back Ness…he isn't hiding anywhere"

I didn't answer as I looked down at the two tickets in my hand. I wanted this so badly but that tugging of not wanting to be away form my children pulled at my heart.

"How many days…?" I said lowly. Already knowing that whatever amount of days he said would still be too long to be away from my children. But I needed this. Jacob and I needed this. We needed to be together just he and I.

"We'd leave in three hours and come back next Friday" he said with a smile on his face.

"Seven days Jacob?" My voice wavered at the thought of not seeing my children for a an entire week. The happiness of knowing I would have so much time in beautiful Brazil with my beautiful husband fought a tiring war against trying to actually picture being away from Jakey and Edellah for seven complete days.

"Your parents and everybody on both sides will be looking after the twins…everything has already been discussed and planned out, all we have to do is get you on that plane." He smiled "You have nothing to worry about" Jacob spoke as he read the contemplation on my face.

I looked up at him and a soft smile painted across his features. He wrapped his arms around me, he saw in my eyes that there was no way I could turn down such a gracious gift like this for him and I to be together for a whole week in the one and only Brazil.

If I truly thought my children wouldn't be safe with me gone, if I truly thought my family- vampires and werewolves- were not capable of taking care of my children then I wouldn't go, but I knew it was just part of my overreacting; forcing me to continue on with these negative thoughts.

"Thank you, so much" I whispered again in his ear as I felt a couple more tears escape from my eyes "I love you"

He held me tighter, I felt his lips softly glide against my ear as he spoke "I know" he whispered back.


End file.
